Resident Evil: Reborn
by Majorshepard
Summary: Kyle Hughes, a man drinking in a local bar, has no idea of the what lays in store for him. Set a couple of years after Resident evil 5 we find out what has transpired since RE5.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil:  
Reborn

Chapter 1  
Kyle Hughes Introduction

"Raining hard today eh?" asks a middle aged man, the bartender, while cleaning a beer glass  
"Yeah..." replies a customer at the bar, deep in thought.  
"Something on your mind?" asks the bartender, still cleaning the same glass even though its already clean.  
"......it's nothing" replies the man tiredly, taking another swallow of his drink, a mixture of vodka and various spirits, not his favourite but it would have to do. The strength of it making him pull a face.  
"Well I'll be closing up in 5 minutes so you better hurry" says the bartender going to the back of the bar.  
The customer goes back to his drink staring into the remnants of his ice cubes, then, hearing the front door opening, finishes it in one swig. As he gets up the bartender comes to the front and says to the new customers "Ah sorry we're closing up now. Come back tomorrow"  
"Terribly sorry but this will only take a minute" Replies a rather cool voice "Are you Kyle Hughes?" The man asks the customer  
"Yes. Who are you guys?" asks Kyle, upon seeing the others near the door.  
"Ah good" says the man, completely ignoring the question "I bring a message from Tommy White"  
The man then pulls a gun from his back pocket, but Kyle, already sensing the danger, had kicked the man away. The other also took out their weapons and opened fire, as Kyle dived behind the bar, noticing the bartender ducking down as well.  
"Who the hell are these guys?!" asks the bartender, shouting to be heard over the gunfire  
"Goons from a gang" replies Kyle putting his jacket on quickly checking his pockets "Got a light?"  
"You want to smoke at a time like this?!" replies the bartender, still handing him a lighter from his breast pocket.  
"Oh this ain't for smoking" replies Kyle grabbing a nearby bottle of alcohol and putting a napkin into the top, upending. He then sets the napkin aflame and throws it over the bar at one of the henchmen, setting him alight.  
"Right one down, four to go" says Kyle, excitedly. His spirits sank however as he saw more henchmen outside, through a window.

'_Damn'_ he thought '_what now?'  
_Kyle then notices that the burning henchmen's gun had landed just under the bar's side door. He picks up the gun and ejects the clip to see if there's any ammo.  
_'Hmmm six bullets'_ he thought '_Crappy Beretta though, looks like it's been through someone's stomach then thrown up and eaten again'_  
"You got a back exit?" asks Kyle fervidly, placing the clip back and cocking the beretta  
"Y...yeah this way" replies the bartender panicking slightly.  
Gun shots going off above them prompted the bartender to move crouched and move slowly to the back of the bar. Kyle followed suit, but not before taking a few more shots at the attackers. The bartender starts to pick up the pace as he nears the back exit until, that is, it is opened form the outside.  
"Oh shi....!" exclaims the bartender as he stares down the barrel of a sawn-off shotgun.  
Kyle then lunges at the shotgun wielding henchman, which causes the shotgun to fall out of his hands. Kyle starts to punch the guy as hard as he could to knock him out. The henchman however manages to knock Kyle off. They both get up and stand in fighting poses waiting for one of them to make a move. The henchman moves first, out of impatience, and throws a right hook at Kyle, which he blocks, and follows up with a undercut, which is also blocked leaving a opening for Kyle, who rolls over the guy's back and kicks him right in the ass. As the guy turns around to fight back Kyle runs forward and does a straight punch right in the guys face knocking him out.  
Kyle pants and says "K.O....you bastard"  
He turns to the bartender, still sitting on the floor in shock, and reaches his hand out to him "Need a hand getting up?"  
"N...no" replies the bartender snapping out of is shock and getting up off the floor.  
"You better get outta here. Things may get a little hairy as I try to get to my car" says Kyle wiping his forehead.  
"Y...Yeah" says the bartender "Thanks for the help"  
"Hey no problem!" replies Kyle sticking his thumb up "Anytime"  
The bartender nods and runs off towards where his house is, probably. Kyle looks around and picks his weapon off the floor.  
"Well..." he says cocking his berretta and grinning "Let's get this party started!"

The two onlookers in the nearby 4x4 nearby continue to watch the guy in the jacket run to his car, if you could call the old, rusty, thing a car, and shoot any henchmen gunning for him. Nearly at his car he throws the pistol to the floor, apparently out of ammo, and turns his car on, and reverses out of the parking space, running over a few henchmen behind him. As the car goes down the road, chased by two SUV's the female passenger says "Is that the guy?"  
"Yeah" replies a burly man in the driver's seat "He's good"  
"Yeah but reckless" says the woman pushing brown hair off of her face "Are you sure we need him?"  
"Jill" replies the burly man whilst turning the ignition "We need all the help we can get"  
Jill leans back in her chair and sighs "Yeah..." she says slowly "You're right"


	2. Chapter 2

Resident evil:  
Reborn

Chapter 2  
Motorway Chase

The sound of the wind whistling by Kyle's car was almost as loud as the gunshots from behind. "These guys really want to kill me" says Kyle aloud. Kyle went into 3rd gear of the car he had taken from the bars parking lot. Whoever owned it didn't take that much care looking after it, seeing as it was rusting all over it and had the steering wheel on the left instead of the right, although it was from America so he can't really blame the driver.

Suddenly the car swayed left and right violently as a lucky shot from one of the gunmen behind got one of the back tires. Kyle, struggling to regain control of the car, looked through the rear view mirror. "Aw crap" says Kyle as he sees them getting closer and one guy has a RPG ready "How in the hell did they get a RPG?" Just as he finished asking they man fires the RPG and, due to the swaying of the car and Kyle turning the wheel to avoid, misses hitting an overpass. Kyle looks up and sees giant parts of the overpass falling down at high speeds. "Shit!" Shouts Kyle as adrenaline went through his body. Kyle put his foot down and swerved to evade the smaller parts of falling rubble and manages to get to the other side, Kyle punched the air at the success of it. The two SUV's were not as lucky, the first got crushed by the big part of rubble and went rear over end, while the second got hit in the wind-screen and made the driver swerve into the guard rail. However it revved and started to move again as the wind-screen got kicked out by the front passenger. Kyle could see the driver was bleeding from the forehead and looked out of it, but he couldn't make anything else out as he drove into a tunnel.

Kyle was now focusing on getting through the tunnel and back to his safe house. However he looked back again as he heard a revving and whining noise from behind, and saw the SUV from before coming round the corner behind him. Even though it had started to belch out black smoke it was still catching up to him. "These guys just don't give up!" Kyle says turning back to the road. Sunlight shone dimly as it appeared at the other end of the tunnel. Kyle was then jolted forward as the car got rammed from behind. He turned and saw the SUV had gotten close and was going to the left of the car. Kyle rammed them to stop them from overtaking but only knocked them into the guard rail. The driver, looking suitable pissed, rammed hard into Kyle causing him to nearly crash into a lamp post. The passenger in the back then opened the door next to Kyle's car and started opening fire with his Uzi. Kyle tried to go faster in his car but it was a max speed "Shit!" silently cursed Kyle sweating "This doesn't look good" Kyle looked up and saw a turn off, the one he needed to take, and began to turn the car into the SUV as hard as he could. The resulting shock knocked the rear passenger out of the SUV and sent it into the cut corner of the cut off. All Kyle could hear was a loud crushing sound and short but loud shouts from the people in the SUV. He turned as he got to the overpass and was just in time to see the SUV smoke even more then before then blow up, causing a big fireball to rise up into a mushroom shape and dissipate quickly. Crackling and the sound of heat was heard as the SUV burned in a fierce blaze of fire. Kyle then continued driving smirking slightly that he had made it to safety and drove off to his nearby safe house. As he went down the quiet rural road he could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance.


End file.
